Partial funding for the pruchase of a shared 500 MHz NMR spectrometer is requested. The proposed instrument will greatly aid in the nine research projects outlined in this proposal. These include the structure and dynamics of bacteriophage T4 lysozyme; the structure of the "zinc finger" of bacteriophage T4 gene 32 protein; the nature of the interactions of tetraalkylammonium compounds with DNA; the structure of a determinant in the sorting of yeast carboxypeptidase to the vacuole; the structure and thermodynamic properties of an aspartic acid residue involved in proton pumping by the F1/F0 ATPase; an investigation of the direct transfer of substrates between ensymes; the synthesis of biologically important compounds; the mechanism of action of coenzyme B12; and the structure and mechanism of inhibition of serine proteases by selenoxide containing compounds.